Its Not Too Late, Its Never Too Late
by Megzzerr
Summary: Tyler & Jeff have been in love since they were little, years later Jeff has a car accident, Matt begs Tyler to move on but she can't, she's too in love with Jeff and refuses to believe this is it. Was she right to wait? Matt Hardy Jeff/Oc. Revie/Enjoy x


**So I took the day off of school today hehe! I heard this piece of music and it threw inspiration at me. This whole story is in Matt's Pov which i've never done before. The music is Trevor Morris-Josh **

**Disclaimer- I own Tyler Hardy & The Nurse. All others belong to WWE/TNA Or themselves.**

**Characters-Tyler, Jeff, Matt, Lita, Shane Helms, Shannon Moore, Nurse.**

**Main C's- Tyler, Matt & Jeffro! **

* * *

**MATT POV**

I looked at the woman in the small uncomfortable chair sleeping, her head rested on his bed, her hand gently touching his. This hospital, this room had become her home and she refused to leave it, no matted how many times we begged her. She just couldn't leave his side, it had been a year ago tonight… her birthday, that's when it happened, that was the night of the car crash, that Jeff still hasn't woken up from and Tyler, she refuses to believe that he wont wake up. Myself and Amy had decided to throw her a party for her twenty second birthday tonight but she wouldn't leave him, not tonight. She rarely left him, she gave up everything for Jeff. She stopped wrestlin, stopped goin out, stopped goin home. It had too many memories of their happy loving life together, she went back to the house to grab some clothes and shower from time to time, but now she showers in Myself and Amy's house and even in the hospital sometimes.

I looked up at Jeff praying to god that he would wake up or even stir, just for Tyler because this was slowly killing her, seeing Jeff lying there lifeless broke her in more ways than I fear to imagine. I missed him so much, but I have to be strong for Amy, for Shannon, for Shane, for Dad, for Tyler and for myself, I was his big brother, I was the serious one who took care of everything and because taking care of them all was the only thing keeping me together, keeping me distracted from the pain and emptiness I feel when I see his face. Jeff was my little brother he shouldn't be lying in a hospital bed, he reminded me so much of our Mother, after seeing her go through what she went through, he didn't deserve this, he was so young then, only nine years old, still he's so young now, he had his whole life ahead of him, he had a home, his friends and a beautiful wife. Yeah he and Tyler had gotten married, last year about a month before the accident. He had always loved Tyler, ever since they were little and she had moved to Cameron. He asked me if she was a princess because of her long flowing brown hair, growing up they were best friends, she lived next door so we always hung out, she was a tom boy, always wrestling with the boys, she had a crush on Jeff too but she was always too shy to tell him, she thought he would think it was gross but little did she know he felt the same. Jeff was always very protective of her, if a boy was crushin on her he'd let them have it, if someone was pickin on her he'd kick their asses. Tyler moved away with her Mom when her parents divorced, moved back to Florida. Jeff was crushed, he didn't sleep or eat much for weeks. Every time he heard a car pull up he thought it was her coming back, you know like in those romance movies. He asked her Dad everyday when was she coming back but he could never answer. I remember the day she came back, we had been swimming in the lake, diving off of small cliffs all day and when we came home there was boxes outside her house. We knew her Dad wasn't moving out, so we assumed his girlfriend was moving in or something. But Jeff, Jeff just knew in his heart it was her, we told him not to get his hopes up but he refused to listen to us, he refused to believe that the boxes didn't belong to her. We were at the top of the road but and I remember his exact words. _"You know what guys, if it is Ty, I'm guna tell her how I really feel, I'm tired of pretending that im not crazy about her, she's all I've ever wanted." _Jeff couldn't wait any longer so he ran to the house hoping he would finally get the girl he had always wanted and loved. When he got to their house he saw Kathy, Tyler's Dads girlfriend picking up some boxes and bringing them inside. I saw him hang his head and turn around to us nodding. Myself, Shane and Shannon walked down to him and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"_I thought it was her Matt, I really thought she was coming back." _His voice was so choked up, I thought he would cry. He missed her more than I ever realised. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind us.

"_Dang, who died here?" _I heard the voice say, Jeff shot up and turned around, we were all shocked , she was wearing jeans, a white tank top and converse,she looked so different, so grown up, she was seventeen now and she looked beautiful I always joked if Jeff didn't love her I would have asked her out myself that day.

"_Ty?" Jeff whispered._

_She smiled at him. _

"_Is it really you?" He questioned moving closer to her._

"_Its really me." She said as he touched her face with his palm. We knew this was their moment so we walked away. This was their time._

"_I've missed you so much." He said as they entwined fingers and rested their foreheads on each others._

"_I missed you too." She said smiling brightly at him._

"_I've waited so long for you to come home."_

"_Yeah, and I've counted the days until I could come home, I never wanted to leave." She admitted as he held her, refusing to let her go._

"_Why did you come back?"_

_She held his chin with one finger. "For you. I always wanted you Jeff but you never made a move, and there was so many times I gave you the opportunity but you never took it, I was always standing at your door step you just never realised it."_

"_I didn't think you felt that way about me Ty, I've always wanted to tell you how much you meant to me, then you left and I couldn't move on from you, I don't know have many times I've looked out that window hoping to see you."_

_Tyler began to tear up. "Well I'm back now, and I'm all yours if you'll have me." She said laughing as she put her arms around his neck, her head still resting on his._

"_You're all I've ever wanted Ty, I love you, I'll never let you go again." He said as they finally kissed._

Now their fairy tail had come to an end as her prince charming slept. I walked over to her gently tapping her on the shoulder.

"Ty, Tyler… sweetheart come home, you cant stay here all night." I begged her.

"No Matt, I need to be here with him, I cant leave." She said looking at him with such sadness.

"Ty, Jeff would want you to celebrate your birthday with your friends and family." I said smiling at her.

"He is my family, he's my husband I should be celebrating it with him." She said taking his hand as a tear feel from her eyes. I hated seeing her cry, I walked over and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me tight.

"Matt." She whispered.

"Yes Ty?"

"Tell me everything is going to be okay." She said as I for the first time in a while cried in front of her. I hated myself for breaking, she didn't need to see me cry, I was the glue for god sake.

"Tell me Matt." She whispered again sobbing into my chest.

I closed my eyes. "I cant."

She cried. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to give you false hope Ty, I don't think he's gonna wake up, I don't think everything will be okay." I said as she stood up.

"No! your wrong Matt! Your wrong! He's going to be okay! He promised he would never let me go! He promised Matt!" Tyler shouted falling to the floor as I caught her pulling her into a hug.

"Shhh, Ty, I'm so sorry, but you need to move on."

"I cant Matt, he's the only one I love, I cant be with anyone else, all my life its been him, It will always be him, I'm his wife, we were meant to be together forever!" She whispered looking up at him.

My heart was tearing apart for her, for Jeff, I could see Amy looking in at us crying, she loved Tyler and Jeff so much, sometimes she couldn't bring herself to coming to see him, it was hard for all of us, Jeff could never sit still for a minute, now he didn't move for a year. I wanted Tyler to go back to work. She was still under contract with WWE, they had given her so much time off, Vince wanted her back for Summerslam but she wouldn't go. She was asked out on dates but she turned them all down.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to end, we used to talk about our future and now its gone." She said hanging her head.

"You know when you and Jeff were little he used to talk about how he was going to marry you and when he grew up they were still his plans. He wanted to marry you, have two kids, a boy and a girl. The boy to be older so he could protect his little sister, he wanted you to have everything you wanted, he would do anything for you." I said as she leaned on me.

"I want him to wake up,…. So badly, just so I can tell him how much I love him. But I'm just not ready to say goodbye to him Matt."

"Neither am I Ty, I don't think anyone is."

"I read him some of the letters from his fans today, because I know hearing them gives him strength, they give me strength." She said smiling at me.

"Ty, Amy, Shannon and Shane are outside, come home with us to have dinner and I promise I'll drive you back up here again." I said taking her hand. She looked at her wedding ring and nodded.

"Okay." She whispered. She walked over to Jeff's bed and kissed him, she held his hand and whispered. _"I love you so much, all I want for my birthday is for you to wake up Jeff, please wake up." _

I smiled at her as she turned from him. I put my arm around her getting ready to leave but we stopped at the sudden sound of a small whisper.

"_Happy birthday Ty."_

We looked at each other and turned around to see Jeff staring at us smiling. Tyler stood in shock placing her hand to her mouth.

"Jeff?" She questioned….. "He's awake"

"Nurse, he's awake!!" I shouted as Shane, Shannon and Amy ran in.

"Whoa, was I out all day?" He asked trying to move. Tyler walked closer to him.

"A year." She whispered, trying not to cry but failing the minute she looked into his eyes.

He took her hand moving his finger over her wedding ring. He smiled at her. "So our wedding lasted a whole year?"

She smiled at him taking in his voice. "Yeah it did."

"And now you're twenty two, dang one year older and still as beautiful as last year." He said as she sat beside me.

"You scared me, you know that Jeff Hardy."

"You scared all of us man." Shannon said and the others agreed. The nurse came in and back away, letting her check him. I stood in shock not believing I was seeing a conscious Jeffry Nero Hardy. The nurse came over to us and smiled. "He's perfectly normal, he doesn't remember what happened but I think its best he hears it from you guys, his arms are moving, legs are moving, he should be back to normal soon, he hasn't walked in a year so he's going to have physiotherapy for a few weeks but he's perfect." She said smiling walking out.

We all started to cry with the relief of knowing he was fine, I rang Dad and Kimo who were on their way up. We were still in complete shock. Amy kissed me and hugged me and I thanked god I had her, just like Jeff would have Tyler again.

Everyone went in to Jeff but I held Tyler back.

I looked at her and hugged her. "What was that for?" She said smiling at me.

"For not giving up on him Ty, for loving him like you do."

"Hey, me and you, we kept each other sane didn't we?" She said holding my hand.

"Yeah we did Ty, now get in there and get your man." I said as she walked slowly into the room.

"Hey Sugar." Jeff said as Tyler entered.

"Hey sweetheart." She said rubbing his head.

"No hug?" He questioned.

"I want to, I just don't want to hurt you." She said putting a hand through her hair.

"You could never hurt me." He said taking her hand, pulling her closer. They wrapped their arms around each other and she cried. I signalled for everyone to leave for a minute while they talked.

"So you never gave up on me?"

"I couldn't, you're my Jeff Hardy, I belonged to you, I've always told you that." He kissed her softly on the lips and she brought her hands up to his face.

"Thank you for not leaving me Ty." He said as tears filled his eyes.

"I would never leave you Jeff."

"Yeah but its been a year, you could have moved on, met someone else."

"But I didn't." She said smiling at him. "I still cant believe you came back."

"I had to come back." He said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because years ago you came back for me, so In return I came back for you." He said as she hugged him again.

"I love you Jeff."

He wrapped himself around her, taking in her beauty and her scent.

"I love you too Sugar, you brought me back to life." He said as they kissed neither ever wanted to let the other go again.

I held Amy closely as we watched them sit together.

"I never want to lose you Matt." She said as she hugged me. I smiled.

"You never will Amy I promise."

I had never believed in soul mates before, but watching Jeff and Tyler, made me realise there was hope for soul mates. Neither wanted to let go, neither wanted to be with anyone else, he knew she would come back and so did she. I don't know if a soul mate exists for everyone, I just know it does for them, because their love seems stronger, than anything I've ever witnessed in my entire life. Love saved them, their love saved us all.

* * *

**Well that's my oneshot done! I cant help myself i love writing Jeff/Oc. Theres so many things you can do with him. I actually thought there would be a little side romance with Matt & Tyler but i decided against it. Anywho, please review and hope ya'll enjoyed! Thanks guys. Until the next one! x**


End file.
